Talk:Európa
I have introduced nolmegolmo - scientist, similar to lambengolmo. Iron gollum 20:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) New words (discussions welcome): *''n.H.'' (nó Hrísto) - BC *''bronsë'' - bronze *''Fenicini'' - Phoenicians *''Antiquitë'' - Antiquity. I am not very sure abot this one. The Finnish word for it ist Antiikki, so maybe I should use something like Antiquë or Antiquië instead? Iron gollum 14:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :*''Bronze'': There is "bronze" in Qenya in PE12:88, anyone can suggest what it is as I don's have the book? If to simply adapt it to a Quenya sound, you would have Boronzë ('-nz-' was valid in Tolkien's early Quenya concept) or Borondë. :*"Phoenician" would be adapted to Quenya Foinicer "Phoenician people" or Foinicerin 'Phoenician language' (cf. Gk. 'Phoinike')/ :*"Antiquity": Why not just Yárië?--Bellenion 16:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't have the book either. But if bronze is alreday reserved for something, then I would prefer borondë. The rest is agreed. Iron gollum 19:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait a sec. Neither bronze, nor boronzë or borondë are valid Quenya words since a word cannot start with b. The closest valid word would probably be porondë. Iron gollum 19:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::PE12 has tambë "copper, bronze". ::::But copper and bronze are different things :) How am I going to keep Bronze Age and the Chalcolithic apart? Though, maybe we can define tambë as bronze only and urus as copper? Iron gollum 20:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Sorry, that's my bad. But P.E. b'' would derive ''v in Quenya, not p''. So perhaps ''Voronzë or Vorondë. :::::And since Qenya had tambë 'copper, bronze', then I will stick to tambë - homograph is never a news among our natural languages.--Bellenion 04:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, then I would do so: use tambë for "bronze" and urus for copper. Iron gollum 11:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *''Grecië'' means 'Greek'? Gr-'' is not allowed in Quenya, so perhaps ''Hellas (cf. Ancient Greek: Ἑλλάς, Hellás)? Some people in Elfling had Hellenórë 'Greece, Greek people' (cf. Elfling 5132), which might be a good option, too.--Bellenion 05:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, right. I forgot to check it, sorry. Iron gollum 11:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *But doesn't tambë ''have two meanings? ''Copper ''and ''as there? Last Waterbender 05:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Right, but it is no problem to separate a noun from a preposition. Like Belennion said, it happens all the time in natural languages. Iron gollum 11:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Some more words: *''masematica'' (with Þ) - mathematics *''nolemelwe'' - philosophy *''lairesta'' - poetry *''sanyesta'' - law (as a scholarly discipline) *''altarnië'' - empire *''Altaranie Romënórin'' - Roman Empire *''a.H.'' (apa Hrísto) - AD *''hravani'' - barbarians *''Endëranda'' - Middle-Ages :*We have already had well-attested Quenya Ingolë or Nolmë for 'Philosophy', right?--Bellenion 07:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Aww, yes, my bad. Iron gollum 07:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *''arquenië'' - nobility :We can simply make an abstract noun from an adjective, so perhaps artië or aratië would be also plausible?--Bellenion 06:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *''cordamo'' - cleric. Quenya is very poor on religious terms, so I derived this one from corda - "temple". :Also another coinage from Quenya yána: 'yánamo/yánamë instead of from Qenya corda.--Bellenion 06:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *''ostomo'' - citizen, ostomor in this case - bourgoisie *''Ennosta'' - Renaissance *''pelë'' - revolution *''talm-'' - to found (from talma). Not quite sure about that one. :I will go for *tancata-'' "to make firm" as a causative verb from the adjective ''tanca. Sindarin has tangada-'' "to make firm, confirm, establish".--Bellenion 06:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *''vanimë - right (noun). maybe vanimië *''Italinórë'' - Italy *''Faranconórë'' - France *''altaraniendesta'' - imperialism *''cotyië'' - animosity (not sure about that, looks quite weird; is it valid?) :Should be *cotië.--Bellenion 06:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thx. Iron gollum 13:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *''uovendesta'' - communism *''Russonorë'' - Russia